Can coolers or can insulators made of foam materials have been developed to surround a refrigerated can while consuming a cold beverage, particularly on a warm day, to extend the time period during which the beverage is kept acceptably cold. Modern beverage cans, such as the type used to contain soda or beer are typically provided with a “pop top” or “pull tab” mechanism which is integrated with the can so when lifted a weakened portion in the top surface of the can top will break, allowing the beverage in the can to be consumed. Because such beverages are carbonated and/or stored under pressure prior to opening, opening such a can is usually loud and sometimes followed by an uncontrolled outburst of liquid. What is clearly needed, therefore, is a way to both at least partially silence the noise and contain the outburst liquid while also providing the function of extending the period the beverage is kept cold.